


棋逢对手

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: #贝森多夫帝王大钢琴（Imperial Bösendorfer），维也纳名琴，97键的华丽大三角，音质绝赞，每个金属部件用纯金打造……。售价300万。#如果想要感受“钢铁般的触键”，可以考虑吉尔列斯的柴可夫斯基第一钢琴协奏曲，或者霍洛维茨或鲁宾斯坦的肖邦降A大调波兰舞曲（Op.53)^ ^#比起意大利和德国听众，俄罗斯听众确实比较吵闹XD这从各自的现场录音的底噪中就能微妙地体会到=w=





	棋逢对手

罗德里希停下手，这已经是今晚第三次被听众席里的嬉笑打断了。习惯了罗马大都会和维也纳歌剧院的鸦雀无声，熙熙攘攘、热闹非凡的莫斯科音乐学院排练厅显然让他有些不知所措。  
“您家的听众，”他皱着眉举起一只手阻止了乐队，一边扭头对旁边的指挥家说，“就那么珍惜他们自由发言的权利吗？虽然我听说俄罗斯是一个现代专制国家……”  
“不是这样的哟，是因为排练厅太大了，坐在后面的同志听不清。☆”  
伊万·布拉津斯基笑容可掬地回答道。今天他也军装围巾加持，只是手里多了根结实的橡木指挥棒。排练的时候，前排的第一小提琴部和第一大提琴部一直小心翼翼躲着他，就好像那根东西会随时脱手飞出去伤人似的。  
“哦，是这样吗？”  
罗德里希头顶窜出蒸汽，玛利亚采儿像天线一般竖了起来。然而纵容着身后听众席里此起彼伏的咳嗽声，笑眯眯的熊先生指示乐队继续。轮到钢琴华彩的时候，罗德里希狠狠地踩了踏板，同时把全身的力道压在琴键上。  
“嘭！”  
品质优良的贝森多夫帝王琴此刻与他灵魂共体。三角音箱产生的巨大轰鸣，像一发爆炸的炮弹，自后台反射板扩散到全场，彻底让观众席安静了下来。紧接着是一段震耳欲聋的急板，指挥家和乐队目瞪口呆地被晾在一边，漏了两个小节才想起来要加入。熊先生拼命打着渐弱的手势，然而罗德里希无视他的指挥兀自纵意驰骋，琴声像狂暴的海潮压倒性地盖过了乐队的合奏。  
在墙体强劲有力的共振下，顶灯开始危险地摇晃。伊万·布拉津斯基一边躲着从天花板上纷纷扬扬落下的灰，一边扯着嗓子对冥顽不灵的钢琴家叫道：  
“停下！请停下！您要把顶棚的吊灯震下来了！”  
“后排的先生们听不清，这可是您自己说的。”罗德里希悠然自得地白了他一眼，手指动作不停，“而且您家的听众太吵了，我都听不到自己在弹什么。”  
“原来如此……”  
熊先生扔掉指挥棒，表情深沉地掏出了一根锃亮的水管。  
“为了让后排的同志们看得清楚些，咱们也得努力呀，对吧？^し^”  
“……”  
离他最近的两个弦乐组下意识地拖着椅子往后挪了几步。

一小时后。  
推开大门的那一刻，托里斯·罗利纳提斯感受到了胃药久违的召唤。  
古老的莫斯科音乐学院排练厅，以空荡荡的坐席和满地墙皮碎屑嘲笑他的惊慌失措。听众们早已逃得不知所踪，管弦乐队缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。尘土飞扬的舞台中央，两个伟岸的身影屹立在硝烟里。伊万·布拉津斯基正挥舞着水管，一步开外的罗德里希在他的指挥下疯狂地踩着踏板。钢琴持续发出巨大的哀鸣，听得出最高音的一排键已经全毁了，低音区也岌岌可危。托里斯很怀疑它到底能支持多久。  
他堵着耳朵张望了一圈，没见到乐队首席，只得把躲在谱架下打着哆嗦的第一大提琴拎了出来。  
“……你们排钢琴独奏吗？”  
“不，是协奏曲……”  
“首席先生呢？”  
“被，被布拉津斯基先生用水管撂倒了……”  
“听众呢？”  
“中间水管脱了一次手，飞到后面去了……。就全跑了。”  
托里斯还想问点什么，只见前面的指挥家突然发力，打出了一个胜利而完满的手势——到此为止；钢琴师停下手，抬起头，脸上挂着陶醉的笑容。余音绕梁之中，全莫斯科唯一的一架贝森多夫帝王琴也在这一刻光荣地完成了自己的使命，“轰隆”一声，解体了。  
“……”  
“…………”  
“^し^”

他捂着肚子打了电话。没多久胃药俱乐部的另一荣誉成员铁青着脸色，陪同贝森多夫的制琴师赶了过来。  
可怜的制琴师先生，刚用老花镜看清了他引以为傲的名贵钢琴躺在那里变成了一堆碎片，就呻吟着捂着心口倒下了。路德维希只觉得太阳穴一跳一跳地痛，他先派人扶走了制琴师，然后把奥地利人叫了过去。  
“我且问你，你……是用榔头把琴砸成这样的吗？”  
“并不是哟~这叫作‘钢铁般的触键’。☆”  
伊万挺身而出为战友解围，呆毛青年的眼中饱含相见恨晚的感动泪花。路德维希揉着青筋扭转过头，努力不去看那排在震落的顶灯的空袭下化作废墟的VIP座席。身边的俄罗斯人和奥地利人持续散发着惺惺相惜的气场，他们热泪盈眶，频频握手，水管和镜片同时在裂了罩的聚光灯下熠熠生辉。  
“今晚的演出真是太精彩了，罗德里希先生。”  
“我也深有同感，您是我见过的最棒的指挥。”

“……求你们闭嘴。”

END. April 2012

**Author's Note:**

> #贝森多夫帝王大钢琴（Imperial Bösendorfer），维也纳名琴，97键的华丽大三角，音质绝赞，每个金属部件用纯金打造……。售价300万。  
> #如果想要感受“钢铁般的触键”，可以考虑吉尔列斯的柴可夫斯基第一钢琴协奏曲，或者霍洛维茨或鲁宾斯坦的肖邦降A大调波兰舞曲（Op.53)^ ^  
> #比起意大利和德国听众，俄罗斯听众确实比较吵闹XD这从各自的现场录音的底噪中就能微妙地体会到=w=


End file.
